Asterix and the Big Fight (film) credits
British Dub Opening Credits * Extrafilm Production and Gaumont, Gaumont Production with the participation of the Ministry of Culture and Communication Present * A French German Co-Production * "Asterix and the Big Fight" * © Extrafilm Production and Gaumont, Gaumont Production · All Rights Reserved 1989 * Based on the adventures of Asterix the Gaul by: Rene Goscinny and Albert Uderzo * Screenplay: George Roubicek * Music: Michel Colombier * Director of Animation: Keith Ingham * Editing and Special Effects: Jean Soudier * Executive Producer: Yannik Piel * Director: Philippe Grimond Ending Credits * With the voices of: Asterix - Bill Oddie Obelix - Bernard Bresslaw Prolix - Ron Moody Impedimenta - Sheila Hancock Getafix - Peter Hawkins Caous - Brian Blessed Crysus - Michael Elphick Ardeco - Andrew Sachs Cacofonix - Tim Brooke-Taylor Vitalstatistix - Douglas Blackwell * Additional Voices: Sean Barret, Kathryn Hurlbutt, Geoffrey Mathews, Elizabeth Proud, Kerry Shale, Ian Thompson * Mixing: Bernard Leroux and Claude Villand * Production Director: Nicolas Pesques * © Extrafilm Production and Gaumont, Gaumont Production · All Rights Reserved 1989 * Story Board: Philippe Grimond, Keith Ingham, Tapani Knuutila, Antonio Zurera, Sue Butterworth * Director of Layout: Daniel Moignot, Ben Van Voorn * Layout: Sue Butterworth, Zoltan Maros, Annie Petillon, Alexis Lavillat, Christophe Huthwohl * Model Sheets: Kristof Serrand * Posing: Marianne Brooks, Anne Chevalier * Head Decorators: Michel Guerin * Decorators: Thierry Fournier, Michael Gabriel, Miguel Angel Gil, Michel Pisson, Anne-Cécile de Rumine * Assistant Producer: Marc Boreal, Serge Conchonnet * Assistant Director of Animation: Karel Zilliacus * Animators: Eric Bergeron, Roberto Casale, Marc Eoche-Duval, Manuel Galiana, Matias Marcos, Zoltan Maros, Oszkár Hernádi, Ángel Izquierdo, Patrick Mate, Vivian Miessen, Gábor Pichler, Børge Ring, Bernard Roso, Stéphane Sainte-Foi, Kristof Serrand, Thierry Schiel, Jan Van Buyten * And: Andy Bartlett, Eric Bouillette, Dave Brewster, Anne Chevalier, Roberto Curilli, Chris Doyle, Serge Elissalde, Pierre Fassel, Mark Koetsier, Bruno Gaumétou, Brice Mallier, Pedro Mohedano, Roy Meurin, Wendy Perdue, Pascal Ropars, Jan Sanctorum, Rob Stevenhagen, Catherine Vandamme, Jean-Pierre Vandenbroucke, Paul van Geyt * Assistant Animators: Francisco Alaminos Hódar, Louis Amor, Alexandre Bartha, Claire Bourdin, Valérie Braun, Carmelo Buitrago, Mireille Deplae, Manuel Doctor, Roxanne Ducharme, Jean Duval, Annie Faudemer, Manuel Javier Garcia Pozo, Sophie Gauthier, Tiziano Giulianini, Victoria Goldner, Lucía Gómez, Didier Gourdin, Daniel Jeannette, Didier Le Bornec, Walter Lehman, Isabelle Lelubre, Gizella Maros, Lieve Miessen, Eckhardt Milz, Maria Nemeth, Catherine Odet, Odile Pérrin, Catherine Poulain, Philippe Rejaudry, Sophie Rivière, Jonathan Royce, Mireille Sarault, Chris van Alphen, Walter van Gasse, Danny Van Roy, Colette Verjus, Christophe Villez, Gilbert Weppe * Intervals: Vera Albrecht, Miguel Angel Alaminos Hodar, Philippe Balmossière, Jean-François Baud, Bruno Bilski, Rafael Diaz Canales, Laurent Cardon, Jean-Paul Chapelle, Denis Couchon, Patrick Delage, Gwenn Delalande-Roche, Eric Delbecq, Bob Demuynck, Michel Druart, Sandrine Goalec, Laurent Grizel, Rodolphe Guenoden, Daniel MacHale, Gérard Kiszel, Catherine Legendre, Ugo Maccari, Alessandro Marcomini, Damien Millereau, Marcella Pisacane, Javier Pozo Luchena, Sylvie Pénège, Patrick Roelens, Julio Santos Rosado, Claude Sauvion Babai, Arnaud Sourgnes, Bernard Vandenbucke, Yolanda Velasco, Geert Vergauwen, Augusto Zanovello * Director of Tracking: Marie-Agnès Bey * Tracking: Aurora Barata, Onna Caouissin, Jacqueline Chalmeau, Claudie François, Jacqueline Furno, Jacqueline Gelot, Françoise Gillot, Chantal Ledret, Michelle Le Rai, Brigitte Loeb, Frank Miyet, Frédérique Regnier, Françoise Richard, Coraline Yordamlis-Bourgeois * Assisted by: Laurent Aichhorn, Philippe Capurro, Olivier Cheres, Catherine Gemier, John Lin, Stéphane Montinho, Guy Muyard, Pascale Paoli, Pierre Ralli * Reprographie: Denis Brenot, Remy Brenot, Frédéric Burnier, Patrick Chatellet, Abdelali Safraoui * Painting Director: Mary Aitken * Assisted by: Daniel Bertrand, Heidi Packalen, Frédérique Regnier, Raymonde Roso, Soazic Rubenstein * Models - Colour: Marie-Claude Guillot * Assisted by: Laurence Villevieille * Special Effects: Gisèle Bonnin * Painters: Monique Aguillee, Aby Akeloba, María José Álvarez, Joël Bariller, Madeleine Beauchesne, Claire Benson, Rachel Bing, Jean-Philippe Boin, Myriam Blaustein, Geneviève Bouchacourt, Abdelkalim Bouri, Brigitte Boursereau, Véronique Cantero, Belen Cerqueira, Rémi Champseit, Isabelle Clevenot, Bruno Couette, Nicolas Couvin, Jocelyne Darbonnens, Pierre Delestrade, Philippe Dentz, Nathalie Devriese, Susana Díez, Frédérique Doyère, Béatrice Duroure, Martine Guigonnat, Gérard Haller, Bénédicte Harvut, Patricia Heurtin, Philippe Hillion, Françoise Langot, Véronique Leborgne, Josette Leger, Pascal Lelubre, Marie-Pierre Lepeintre, Joëlle Le Rai, Eliane Le Sidanner, Fernand Longatte, Marianne Mainenti, Abdul Majeed, Jean-Noël Malinge, Françoise Marsan, Jean-Pierre Mijouin, Tuula Milz, Claude Morin, Éric Mortain, Martine Paumelle, Gabriella Pichler, Stéphane Poumeyrol, Jacqueline Rapoport, Shirin Rezaeiyan, Agathe Roso, Marianne Rousseau, Etienne Sag, Isabelle Seara, Delphine Sekulak, Dominique Sole, Delphine Stein, Agnès Thouvenin, Studio Mireille Vicat, Carole Volaire, Edith Wilsdorf, Duan Duan Wu, Maria Alessandra Zanetti * Animation Checkers: Marc Bertin, Christian Bordes * Final Checkers: Laurence Bonnin, Josianne Coran, Krikor Hamel * Chief Operator: Craig Simpson * Operators: François Darrasse, Bernard Forestier, Roberto Martinez * Assistant Editors: Katrina Heaulme, Francesca Piqueras-Weiss * Casting: Jill Wilmot * Effects: Jean Pierre Lelong * Assisted by: Mario Melchoirri * Re-recording Engineer: Richard King * Produced and Re-Recorded at: Worldwide Studios, London * Directed by: George Roubicek * Dolby Consultant: M. Goletti * UK Post-Production: Richard Law * Studio Gaumont (Paris) Production Manager: Laurence Pourtalé Production Assistant: Jimmy Capron Production Administrator: Francoise Leroy Production Secretaries: Birgit Lion-Schmutzenhofer, Rabia Drissi Photography: Serge Masi * Studio Future Effects Filmproduktion (Berlin) Director: Rolf Giesen Production Administrator: Joachim Müller Production Secretaries: Christine Kistner Consultant: Christine Wagner * Music Budapest State Orchestra Conducted by Michel Colombier Recorded at Studio Mafilm by: Eric Tomlinson Music Arrangement: Julian Bratolyubov Music Mixed by: Mick Guzauski Assisted by: Marnie Lehman-Riley * © MetroScore Musikverlog, Editions La Marguerite, Michel Colombier Music-1989 * "Zonked" by: Michel Colombier and Kathleen Wakefield Performed by: Jean-Jacques Creamier Engineered by: Mick Guzauski * © MetroScore Musikverlog, Editions La Marguerite, Colombier Music, Lady of the Lake/SBK-1989 * We thank the following for their co-operation: Hungaro Film, The After Sales Service of Rank Xerox (Arcuel 2), Monsieur Peter Brewster, La Société Folex * Made at Studio Gaumont * Laboratoire GTC (sigle)) * Eastman color KODAK * Auditorium de Joinville * Bande Magnétique Pyral * Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres * © Extrafilm Production and Gaumont, Gaumont Production · All Rights Reserved 1989 * A Palace Pictures Release American Dub Opening Credits * Extrafilm Production and Gaumont, Gaumont Production with the participation of the Ministry of Culture and Communication Present * A French German Co-Production * "Asterix and the Big Fight" * © Extrafilm Production and Gaumont, Gaumont Production · All Rights Reserved 1989 * Based on the adventures of Asterix the Gaul by: Rene Goscinny and Albert Uderzo * Screenplay: George Roubicek * Music: Michel Colombier * Director of Animation: Keith Ingham * Editing and Special Effects: Jean Soudier * Executive Producer: Yannik Piel * Director: Philippe Grimond Ending Credits * With the voices of: Asterix - Henry Winkler Obelix - Rosey Grier Bossa Nova - Ed Gilbert Chief Bombastix - Greg Burson Vitamix - Danny Mann Bonnemine - Lucille Bliss Prolix - Bill Martin Mrs. Geriatrix - Mona Marshall Narrator - Tony Jay * Produced by: Helene Blitz * Written and Directed by: David N. Weiss * ADR Editor: Greg Baxter * Dialogue Recorded at: B&B Sound Studios, Burbank * Re-recording Engineer: Warren Kleiman * ADR Editor: Greg Baxter * Mixing: Bernard Leroux and Claude Villand * Production Manager: Nicolas Pesques * © Extrafilm Production and Gaumont, Gaumont Production · All Rights Reserved 1989 * Story Board: Philippe Grimond, Keith Ingham, Tapani Knuutila, Antonio Zurera, Sue Butterworth * Director of Layout: Daniel Moignot, Ben Van Voorn * Layout: Sue Butterworth, Zoltan Maros, Annie Petillon, Alexis Lavillat, Christophe Huthwohl * Model Sheets: Kristof Serrand * Posing: Marianne Brooks, Anne Chevalier * Head Decorators: Michel Guerin * Decorators: Thierry Fournier, Michael Gabriel, Miguel Angel Gil, Michel Pisson, Anne-Cécile de Rumine * Assistant Producer: Marc Boreal, Serge Conchonnet * Assistant Director of Animation: Karel Zilliacus * Animators: Eric Bergeron, Roberto Casale, Marc Eoche-Duval, Manuel Galiana, Matias Marcos, Zoltan Maros, Oszkár Hernádi, Ángel Izquierdo, Patrick Mate, Vivian Miessen, Gábor Pichler, Børge Ring, Bernard Roso, Stéphane Sainte-Foi, Kristof Serrand, Thierry Schiel, Jan Van Buyten * And: Andy Bartlett, Eric Bouillette, Dave Brewster, Anne Chevalier, Roberto Curilli, Chris Doyle, Serge Elissalde, Pierre Fassel, Mark Koetsier, Bruno Gaumétou, Brice Mallier, Pedro Mohedano, Roy Meurin, Wendy Perdue, Pascal Ropars, Jan Sanctorum, Rob Stevenhagen, Catherine Vandamme, Jean-Pierre Vandenbroucke, Paul van Geyt * Assistant Animators: Francisco Alaminos Hódar, Louis Amor, Alexandre Bartha, Claire Bourdin, Valérie Braun, Carmelo Buitrago, Mireille Deplae, Manuel Doctor, Roxanne Ducharme, Jean Duval, Annie Faudemer, Manuel Javier Garcia Pozo, Sophie Gauthier, Tiziano Giulianini, Victoria Goldner, Lucía Gómez, Didier Gourdin, Daniel Jeannette, Didier Le Bornec, Walter Lehman, Isabelle Lelubre, Gizella Maros, Lieve Miessen, Eckhardt Milz, Maria Nemeth, Catherine Odet, Odile Pérrin, Catherine Poulain, Philippe Rejaudry, Sophie Rivière, Jonathan Royce, Mireille Sarault, Chris van Alphen, Walter van Gasse, Danny Van Roy, Colette Verjus, Christophe Villez, Gilbert Weppe * Intervals: Vera Albrecht, Miguel Angel Alaminos Hodar, Philippe Balmossière, Jean-François Baud, Bruno Bilski, Rafael Diaz Canales, Laurent Cardon, Jean-Paul Chapelle, Denis Couchon, Patrick Delage, Gwenn Delalande-Roche, Eric Delbecq, Bob Demuynck, Michel Druart, Sandrine Goalec, Laurent Grizel, Rodolphe Guenoden, Daniel MacHale, Gérard Kiszel, Catherine Legendre, Ugo Maccari, Alessandro Marcomini, Damien Millereau, Marcella Pisacane, Javier Pozo Luchena, Sylvie Pénège, Patrick Roelens, Julio Santos Rosado, Claude Sauvion Babai, Arnaud Sourgnes, Bernard Vandenbucke, Yolanda Velasco, Geert Vergauwen, Augusto Zanovello * Director of Tracking: Marie-Agnès Bey * Tracking: Aurora Barata, Onna Caouissin, Jacqueline Chalmeau, Claudie François, Jacqueline Furno, Jacqueline Gelot, Françoise Gillot, Chantal Ledret, Michelle Le Rai, Brigitte Loeb, Frank Miyet, Frédérique Regnier, Françoise Richard, Coraline Yordamlis-Bourgeois * Assisted by: Laurent Aichhorn, Philippe Capurro, Olivier Cheres, Catherine Gemier, John Lin, Stéphane Montinho, Guy Muyard, Pascale Paoli, Pierre Ralli * Reprographie: Denis Brenot, Remy Brenot, Frédéric Burnier, Patrick Chatellet, Abdelali Safraoui * Painting Director: Mary Aitken * Assisted by: Daniel Bertrand, Heidi Packalen, Frédérique Regnier, Raymonde Roso, Soazic Rubenstein * Models - Colour: Marie-Claude Guillot * Assisted by: Laurence Villevieille * Special Effects: Gisèle Bonnin * Painters: Monique Aguillee, Aby Akeloba, María José Álvarez, Joël Bariller, Madeleine Beauchesne, Claire Benson, Rachel Bing, Jean-Philippe Boin, Myriam Blaustein, Geneviève Bouchacourt, Abdelkalim Bouri, Brigitte Boursereau, Véronique Cantero, Belen Cerqueira, Rémi Champseit, Isabelle Clevenot, Bruno Couette, Nicolas Couvin, Jocelyne Darbonnens, Pierre Delestrade, Philippe Dentz, Nathalie Devriese, Susana Díez, Frédérique Doyère, Béatrice Duroure, Martine Guigonnat, Gérard Haller, Bénédicte Harvut, Patricia Heurtin, Philippe Hillion, Françoise Langot, Véronique Leborgne, Josette Leger, Pascal Lelubre, Marie-Pierre Lepeintre, Joëlle Le Rai, Eliane Le Sidanner, Fernand Longatte, Marianne Mainenti, Abdul Majeed, Jean-Noël Malinge, Françoise Marsan, Jean-Pierre Mijouin, Tuula Milz, Claude Morin, Éric Mortain, Martine Paumelle, Gabriella Pichler, Stéphane Poumeyrol, Jacqueline Rapoport, Shirin Rezaeiyan, Agathe Roso, Marianne Rousseau, Etienne Sag, Isabelle Seara, Delphine Sekulak, Dominique Sole, Delphine Stein, Agnès Thouvenin, Studio Mireille Vicat, Carole Volaire, Edith Wilsdorf, Duan Duan Wu, Maria Alessandra Zanetti * Animation Checkers: Marc Bertin, Christian Bordes * Final Checkers: Laurence Bonnin, Josianne Coran, Krikor Hamel * Chief Operator: Craig Simpson * Operators: François Darrasse, Bernard Forestier, Roberto Martinez * Assistant Editors: Katrina Heaulme, Francesca Piqueras-Weiss * Casting: Jill Wilmot * Effects: Jean Pierre Lelong * Assisted by: Mario Melchoirri * Re-recording Engineer: Richard King * Produced and Re-Recorded at: Worldwide Studios, London * Directed by: George Roubicek * Dolby Consultant: M. Goletti * UK Post-Production: Richard Law * Studio Gaumont (Paris) Production Manager: Laurence Pourtalé Production Assistant: Jimmy Capron Production Administrator: Francoise Leroy Production Secretaries: Birgit Lion-Schmutzenhofer, Rabia Drissi Photography: Serge Masi * Studio Future Effects Filmproduktion (Berlin) Director: Rolf Giesen Production Administrator: Joachim Müller Production Secretaries: Christine Kistner Consultant: Christine Wagner * Music Budapest State Orchestra Conducted by Michel Colombier Recorded at Studio Mafilm by: Eric Tomlinson Music Arrangement: Julian Bratolyubov Music Mixed by: Mick Guzauski Assisted by: Marnie Lehman-Riley * © MetroScore Musikverlog, Editions La Marguerite, Michel Colombier Music-1989 * "Zonked" by: Michel Colombier and Kathleen Wakefield Performed by: Jean-Jacques Creamier Engineered by: Mick Guzauski * © MetroScore Musikverlog, Editions La Marguerite, Colombier Music, Lady of the Lake/SBK-1989 * We thank the following for their co-operation: Hungaro Film, The After Sales Service of Rank Xerox (Arcuel 2), Monsieur Peter Brewster, La Société Folex * Made at Studio Gaumont * Laboratoire GTC (sigle)) * Eastman color KODAK * Auditorium de Joinville * Bande Magnétique Pyral * Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres * © Extrafilm Production and Gaumont, Gaumont Production · All Rights Reserved 1989 * A Palace Pictures Release Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Dargaud Films Category:Extrafilm Category:Gaumont International Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Castle Pictures Category:Opening Credits